


Majesty

by QuietBreeze



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Dark Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Human Aku, Humanized!Aku, Humanized!Female!Aku, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Tension, by this I do not mean Ikra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietBreeze/pseuds/QuietBreeze
Summary: Just when life in Ancient Japan returns to normal, Samurai Jack is faced with the enemy he thought he’d destroyed. Except, the all-powerful Aku is not the same as he remembers. Trapped in a human form, Aku must learn to live by Jack’s side with his true identity a secret, until one can outdo the other. But neither of them can predict the events that will test their resolves, ideals, and the very nature of their rivalry.--Set a year after the final episode of season 5. Jack/Aku, don't like, don't read





	1. Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! Here it is, at last! The first chapter of the fanfiction that has honestly become my baby for the last year and a half. I've been working on this ever since season 5 of Samurai Jack ended, and would have uploaded sooner, but have hit so many roadblocks that I've had to put it off until I'm happy with it! It's not all finished yet but I'll be uploading the current chapters as often as I can until the whole thing is done. Because it WILL be done! If it KILLS me! 
> 
> Ahem. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this. I'm aware the Samurai Jack fandom has gone pretty quiet after the show ended, but it's not going to stop me from publishing a post-canon fic, since I've worked too hard on it. This takes place a year after the final episode, and involves eventual Jack/Aku romance, which should have been obvious by the tags. If you're not into that, I would bow out now. If you have a morbid curiosity, carry on reading! I really hope you enjoy! :)

“Young lady, I may be overstepping boundaries here,” the boatman said, using his oars to push through the ocean water, “but why do you need to board a ship so urgently?”

The person who sat opposite him had been travelling with him for hours. She was hooded with a black dress, and he only knew she was a woman from the tone of her voice and the lips he could just about glimpse under her hood. The night was pitch black and mist surrounded them, obscuring the boatman’s vision. He could barely see the woman herself, who wore only black and kept deathly still.

“I understand your curiosity,” she replied, with a gentle voice. “In truth, I am lost. I need to get back to where I belong.”

The boatman nodded uncertainly. He wasn’t quite sure whether to believe her or not. Her voice sounded young – very young. He had no idea why a young woman had been wandering alone on an island. He’d been preparing to sail away and start fishing when she approached him, asking for transport. He would have told her no – had she not pushed two enormous sapphires into his palm.

He didn’t question how she got them. He was just eager to claim them.

“I hope you find where you’re looking for,” he said to her. He would be dropping her off on land, when they next found it, or whenever she told him she wanted to leave. It came more quickly than he expected.

“This is where I should leave,” she said suddenly.

The boatman turned his head to where she pointed, and was startled by a towering ship moving towards them. It was a large brig with three sails, swaying gently, the windows filled with light. The woman in the tiny boat rose to her feet to get a better look, and dropped her hood to reveal her face.

The boatman sputtered, trying to hide his bewilderment. Her skin was so _pale_ , contrasting with the black of her hair and clothing, and glistening amber eyes stood out like lanterns in the night.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” she said to him. “I won’t forget what you’ve done for me.”

“Now, hold on,” the boatman tried to say, aware of what she was thinking, “you’re not getting on it?”

“I know where it’s going. It will take me home.” The woman looked at him with a grateful smile, amber eyes sparkling. He still couldn’t get over how _bright_ they were. “I will be fine, sir. Goodbye.”:

Her eyes flashed him an unreadable expression before she moved to the edge of his boat. She wobbled for a moment, holding her arms out for balance, and when the ship came close enough, she managed to leap up and grab the netting, attaching her body there with her feet.

The boatman watched her climb as the ship slowly moved off, surprised at her dexterity. She resembled a spider crawling on a web as she reached into corners to pull her body upwards. Soon, he realised it was best to be out of sight, so he took his oars and rowed at a quick pace, grunting from exhaustion. He was glad to help someone, even if they’d revealed nothing about her identity.

At least, that would be a mystery he felt content not solving.

* * *

  

_One Week Later, Several Islands Away…_

 “I blame you for this, Tama,” the boy snapped.

“Oh, shut up, Jiro,” Tama bit back, staring aimlessly through the darkness as she led two boys through a thick area of trees. “We’re not lost.”

“No. You’re just going the wrong way,” Jiro argued.

Tama sent him a glare before she focused on her path. The three were barely into their teens, and had not yet perfected their navigations skills, and so had wandered too far. They realised how much scolding they would get if they didn’t head back, especially when their absence had been so long, and the moon was so high in the sky they could glimpse it through the canopy. Tama was sure she could lead them the right way, despite the fact she’d been leading the boys for quite a while now.

“I know exactly where I’m going. We’ll just take a few more turns, and then… and then we’ll be out of here. See, isn’t that a light over there?”

“I don’t see anything,” the youngest boy, Ken, said irritably.

“Well, I see it,” Tama snapped. “Clearly you’re both blind.”

For the time being, the boys were silent, hoping Tama would find somewhere familiar. But the more they walked, the darker the forest seemed to get. Each of them put on a brave face, Jiro being the most convincing, but panic was truly setting in for Tama, despite her persistence.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of walking, Tama cried out in surprise. “Oh, I see something!”

“Really?” Jiro asked in disbelief.

Tama didn’t answer, running ahead with her ponytail bouncing. “Is someone there?” she called out.

The boys were confused, looking around to spot who she might be talking to. When they walked further they spotted Tama’s white dress, a speck that stood out in the darkness, and she was leaning over something made of shadows. Then, she recoiled and screamed.

“What is it?” Jiro shouted as they ran over.

“I thought it was… but it’s… she’s…” She gasped, nearly choking. “She’s dead.”

The boys finally saw what lay beneath the tree in a crumpled heap: a female figure, still and lifeless, her face hidden by long dishevelled hair. There was a black dress on her, but half of it was torn, jagged as if a knife had sliced it away. Her arms and legs were sprawled in different directions, some impossibly so, and it made Jiro cringe to see how painful it looked.

“What do we do?” Ken asked nervously from behind him.

“I don’t know,” Jiro admitted. “I mean, she’s dead, isn’t she? We can’t do much about it when someone’s dead. I say we leave her.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Tama exclaimed in outrage, still shaken. “If someone found me dead, I wouldn’t want to be left to rot! We should take her with us.”

“And _how_ do we do that?” Jiro asked, throwing out his arms. “She’d weight a ton. We wouldn’t carry her by ourselves.”

“We stay here then,” Tama insisted, folding her arms petulantly. “At least until someone comes by and helps us. We’ll be found eventually.”

“How long will that take, Tama?” Jiro argued. “Hours? Days? The forest is three times the city’s size, and you think someone will _magically_ wander past if we just _sit_ here?”

“Well, I’d rather do that than leave someone to die.”

“She’s already dead.”

“But would _you_ want someone to leave you somewhere like this without a ceremony or burial?”

“I think, if I’m already dead, I wouldn’t really care.”

“You really don’t know how to show respect, do you?” Tama snapped, turning away from him. It took all her willpower to swallow her distress and kneel by the woman’s body. She pulled the black hair back, and saw that the face was very beautiful, skin so pale it was almost completely white. The lips were painted in a strange black, contrasting strongly with the skin, reminding Tama of chess pieces. She guessed the dead woman would be in her twenties.

“You could get germs from touching a dead body, Tama,” Jiro warned.

“Oh, shut up, I know what I’m doing.”

“Says the girl who got us lost.”

Tama ignored him, wondering if she should check the body for injuries. After all, here was a woman lying dead, and she couldn’t see any explanation for how it had happened. Maybe she would give the area a full examination before they asked for help.

But as she was about to put her plan into action, amber eyes opened.

Amber eyes opened. Tama screamed, shuffling away from the body. Limbs were moving, and the woman was trying to get up. The teenagers moved a good distance away in a terrified silence, unsure whether to flee. Breathing heavily as if she’d been close to drowning, the stranger managed to perch on her knees, staring at the group with an almost pleading look in those strange eyes.

“Wh… where am I?” she asked.

Clearly, this body wasn’t as dead as they had thought.

* * *

 The Emperor had seen strange things during his reign. His people had come to him for answers on a regular basis, sometimes begging for aid, and he’d never seen or heard the same thing twice. He had experienced true evil, committed by a foe still beyond his understanding, and he had fought to protect his people from that evil. Despite all that, nothing confused him more than what approached him now.

When he’d been asked to receive a group of young civilians, he hadn’t found this unusual and went with haste. Upon encountering the group at the city gates, however, he became grateful that his wife accompanied him, as the sight was such a shock he had to cradle her for support.

Three adolescents stood before him – not children, but too young to be adults – two boys and a girl. And with them, a woman who could barely stand, held upright only by the girl’s arms.

“What is this?” he asked, bewildered.

“We found her in the forest, and thought she was dead,” the girl explained, panic in her eyes, “but then she woke up and started talking, and… I don’t understand a lot of it. But we thought it would be better if we brought her somewhere safe.”

The Emperor nodded, his expression placid. “You have done well. We can take it from here if you have homes to go to.”

They boys thanked him and left in a hurry. The girl was the most hesitant to leave, keeping her arm around the woman’s waist like a caring sister, but once she met the Emperor’s gaze, she dusted herself off and departed. With uncertainty, he knelt to bring himself eye-to-eye with the woman. Initially, she refused to look up, staring at the ground like a child expecting a beating. His wife knelt with him, reaching over to take the stranger’s hands in hers.

“Can you talk to us?” she asked.

Her face was very young, the Emperor realised, as she looked up. Her skin was perfectly smooth, and she looked at her surroundings with an intense fear. Her eyes were an unusual, _bright_ amber.

“Yes,” she murmured, her fingers clinging to the Empress, as if for dear life.

The Emperor quickly became aware of people around them, quietly watching. For the woman’s wellbeing, he began to usher them both away. “Let us talk inside,” he said, guiding the girl to her feet.

His wife was giving him a look of concern, and he knew what she meant by it. _Now isn’t the right time for this_ , she may have said. He knew that as well as she did, but when a person was so urgently in need, he couldn’t ignore his duty  – especially when she looked so… _fragile_.

Taking great care, they walked the stranger towards the castle, in the hope that hospitality and a little patience would give them some answers.

 

* * *

  _One Week Earlier, On a Lone Ship_

The woman kept her hood down as she boarded the ship, breathing heavily after her climb.

The air was quiet, with no sign of the crew but she knew this wouldn’t last. She could hear jovial chanting from below-deck, confirming she wasn’t alone.

This didn’t worry her. Not in the slightest.

Where to hide, she wondered. She knew being caught would only cause problems, so she would conceal herself until the time was right. Suddenly, she heard footsteps climbing the stairs, towards the door that led to the deck.

Quickly, she went behind a group of barrels, and watched through a gap. Soon enough, the door was slammed open, revealing a bright light from the cabin below and the faint sounds of cheering men. The figure in the doorway was unsteady on his feet, clutching a bottle to his chest as he stared at the sky, appearing to admire the stars. He was chuckling to himself, and she couldn’t understand what was so amusing. Frankly, it irritated her.

She was so lost in her irritation, in fact, that she didn’t notice when he began to stare right in her direction, and the smile on his face vanished. Curses. The eyes were a giveaway.

“Hey. Who’s there?” the man asked gruffly.

She froze, wanting to shout with anger. She wasn’t supposed to be noticed. Not like this. And now the fool was walking towards her hiding place.

Straight into danger.

Without hesitation, she moved out of the shadows, and used her hand to do something the mortal was not expecting. Her hand completely melted, losing its solid outline, and morphed into a single sharp point, like a dagger, black in colour. The man stared at her, bewildered – before she rammed the makeshift blade into his chest, relishing the sound of the tip cutting into flesh.

He stared in shock, and as she watched him keel over, gasping for air, gurgling blood, she smiled. Killing a mortal was satisfying. After spending so long in the shadows, stripped of all authority, it was wonderful to feel _power_ again, watching them struggle as their meaningless lives were slowly taken away.

As the victim met amber eyes staring down at him, it seemed he couldn’t believe a _woman_ would act in this way. What he didn’t know was the figure before him was a lie, and the demon hiding inside found this ignorance amusing.

She, or rather, _he_ , stopped to admire the deep wound. It had been too long since he’d seen blood, and the sight of him made him chuckle. He leaned closer, the dying man’s eyes threatening to pop out as he stared in terror.

“Thank you,” he whispered, the female voice providing its purpose to make him sound sweet and gentle. “I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me.”

He stabbed once more for good measure. Then the mortal took his last desperate breath, before he fell back and landed on the floor with an empty thud. Happy with his work, the demon burst out laughing. This felt good, and it was only going to get better.

Standing up slowly, his eyes drifted eagerly towards the lit doorway that led below, hearing the voices that came from within. They sounded very happy, and he wasn’t planning on letting that last. He walked to the doorway, but not before sending a look to the ocean, the signs of land in the distance, which looked familiar. Not long ago he’d pillaged those lands and claimed them for his own. He felt it was time for history to repeat itself.

Hair and dress billowing in the wind, he whispered a promise aloud.

“I know where to find you. When I’m done here, I’m coming straight for you.” 


	2. The Prince Called Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to credit the lovely AbbySomething and Fooeyburr for being awesome proofreaders for this fic! Go check out their work if you can!

A prince’s role in his kingdom was to exercise patience, accept his duty, and embrace what came his way with an open mind and a kind heart. After fifty years away from this life, a prince might find it hard to adjust to this role again.

Samurai Jack barely recognized himself as a prince anymore. The name he’d adopted in the future was the one he’d stuck with, and even now, when he’d returned to his old lifestyle, he wanted to keep it, making it his new identity. He couldn’t remember who he used to be before Aku sent him so far away, and now he’d been thrown just as suddenly back into normal life, with its routines and predictable events.

Despite this confusion, Jack simply had to carry on. It was a philosophy he’d gone by his entire life, and that wasn’t going to change, especially in this moment, where he was preparing for one of the most important meetings of his life.

He stood in the dimly-lit sitting room, hands behind his back as he stared into the fireplace. He wore his white gi, his only comfort in this nerve-wracking time. Anyone watching would have thought he looked peaceful, as he often was. But as Jack knew well, appearances can be deceiving, and he’d learned over time to disguise his feelings with a calm façade. Even when alone, he kept up the façade.

Old habits die hard.

He’d been waiting for half an hour now. At least, that’s what he guessed. His mind had drifted so often he hadn’t counted the minutes, so it could have been an hour. He wondered why this waiting was putting him on edge. He handled meetings perfectly well, but this was different to anything he’d experienced before. There was a burden on him to make a good impression, for his parents’ sake, and, equally, for _her_ sake.

It was after the clock struck midday that Jack heard the door open. He took a breath, noticing how shaky it was, and turned to greet her for the first time.

The woman was young, he noticed, but probably only behind him by a couple of years. She wore a white flowing dress that complemented her slim body, her skin was a pale cream, and her black hair was tied in a small ponytail, showing off its elaborate frizz. But what Jack noticed the most was her large smile. She didn’t look shy or nervous, like he’d predicted, but excitable, a kind expression in her blue eyes.

“Your Highness, I’m sorry I took such a long time,” she said, breathlessly as if she’d been running.

“No, no, it’s all right,” Jack assured her, “I have not been waiting long.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have kept you even a minute. That’s impolite, especially for a first meeting.”

She talked very quickly; whether it was due to nerves or excitement, Jack couldn’t tell. It could have been both. After tucking a curl of hair behind her ear, she held out her hand clumsily. “I’m Airi. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“And I am Jack,” Jack replied, shaking her hand.

“I know,” Airi laughed. “I can’t go for ten minutes without hearing about you somewhere.”

While this was a compliment, Jack couldn’t hide his embarrassment. “I suppose that’s true.”

“I would guess it becomes tiring, doesn’t it?” Airi asked, understanding in her eyes.

Jack smiled. “Yes, sometimes,” he admitted. “But it’s what I should expect.”

Airi pursed her lips in thought. 

“Well, we’re not going to be like that today,” she suddenly proclaimed. “I think we should talk like we don’t know anything about each other. I’ll pretend I’ve never heard your name before. Not only does it take the pressure off, but it should make it easier to talk about the important things. Right?”

Jack thought about this: talking to someone else without remembering the past, or the pressure of who he was, or how others perceived him. Just a talk, like nothing had ever happened.

“That’s a wonderful suggestion,” he agreed.

“Great!” Airi said cheerfully. Then they fell silent, unsure how to proceed.

“Um… would you like to sit down?” asked Jack.

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Airi replied keenly, as if she’d been dying to.

They went to the chairs beside the fireplace, which stood at either end of a table. Jack, with relatively calm hands, made green tea once they were seated. He kept glancing at Airi’s face. For the moment, she seemed comfortable. She looked peaceful as she sipped her tea, closing her eyes as she took in the scent. The smile she gave him afterwards suggested she enjoyed it.

Now was the moment to think of conversation topics, and judging from experience, Jack knew this was not his strong suit.

“So,” he began, “how has your day been?”

He cringed at his words.

“Until now, uneventful,” Airi admitted, placing her cup on the table. “I tend to stay inside an awful lot.”

“You do not have hobbies?”

“Oh, yes. I’m actually a painter.” Her gaze wandered to the floor as she admitted this.

“Really? That sounds wonderful. What do you paint?”

“Nature, mostly. When I do go outside, I love seeing the world, with all its colour, mystery, and the things we don’t experience within the city borders _._ Painting it helps me make memories of it.”

Jack was quite touched by this. “I have to agree with you on that. I, too, have spent many a day wandering through valleys, and it brings me great peace, when nature is completely untouched by us.”

“Exactly,” Airi replied enthusiastically, before sipping more tea. “Most people don’t understand that. Not even my parents.”

“Your parents?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

“We don’t see eye-to-eye on… many things.” Airi bit her lip, before taking another sip of tea. “It’s not that they don’t care for me, or I for them. I just sometimes feel I was born into the wrong family – like I was meant to do something more than what they have planned for me.”

Then, her eyes widened in panic. “N-not that I don’t want _this._  I… I just meant…”

“No, don’t apologize,” Jack reassured her with a raised hand. “I understand this must be strange for you – as it is for me.”

It was Airi’s turn to look surprised. “You didn’t expect this? Not ever?”

“At some point, perhaps. But this is very new to me; to _both_ of us, and I suppose I’m still growing accustomed to it.”

Airi nodded in agreement. “Truthfully, I am too. But I should have expected it. I’m in the high ranks, and marriage would have been arranged for me whether I liked it or not.”

She looked almost sad for a moment, her eyes distant, the steam from her cup swirling around her chin.  But soon enough, her smile returned. “Nonetheless, I’ve only known you for around ten minutes, and I already feel optimistic.”

Jack looked at her gladly. “You do?”

“Absolutely. We get on well. That’s the most important thing to me. Besides, I could have been put with a lot worse.”

At Jack’s slightly offended look, Airi laughed. “I’m joking.”

Realising his error, Jack chuckled. “Very funny.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to put up with my jokes.”

Noticing how she was still giggling, and how it made Jack feel comfortable in the company of someone so joyful, he looked at her with real fondness. “Don’t worry. I think I will be grateful for them.” 

 

* * *

 

They said goodbye after an hour of conversation, which went by at a comfortable pace.

When he returned to his room, Jack realised he felt truly content. They had managed to open up to each other on various topics, and since he often found that difficult, he was amazed at how easy it had been with Airi. Something about her was kind and accepting, making him unafraid to tell her many things.

He had even mentioned Ashi.

Jack sighed. It was still painful to remember her, despite a year having passed since he lost her. When breaching the topic to Airi, she’d reacted with a great deal of respect and expressed a sympathy others hadn’t.

He felt peaceful in his room, watching as the sunlight filtered through the windows. His bedroom was in the perfect location, inside the fortress’ highest tower. He thought of Airi’s words as he admired the scenery – the green that stretched beyond the edge of the city, where the woodland stood tall, and hills stood even taller in the distance. It _did_ seem underappreciated: the natural world, beyond the walls of urban life.

Sometimes he wished he could travel around like he used to. It would get the air into his lungs again and remind him of the more fortunate times he’d had in Aku’s future. Perhaps Airi would accompany him, and they could talk for hours, like they’d known each other all their lives.

Jack breathed in air through his nose, placing his hands on balcony’s rails. Airi would have returned to her family by now to discuss her meeting. Not that she had a real choice in the matter. Jack, too, was expected to talk to his parents about their first meeting.

Speaking of which, where _were_ his parents? He thought they’d be keen to speak to him, but as he listened for voices in the corridor, there was complete silence. Something would usually be going on: servants marching back and forth, orders being barked at them, usually by his father. This time, he could hear nothing.

Curious, Jack left his place on the balcony and towards his door, guessing he could find them nearby. He had not been outside his door for three seconds, however, before a golden-haired servant girl came rushing to the top of a nearby staircase, her cheeks red as if she were out of breath. When she caught sight of him, she breathed out in relief.

“Your Highness,” she said, quickly bowing her head. “I’m glad I found you.”

“Is… everything all right?” he asked, noticing the panic in her eyes as she approached.

“Um, yes. I mean, no. I mean, well… it’s difficult to explain.” She lost her trail of thought numerous times, as if she had too many things in her head. Remembering herself, she put her hands behind her back and regained her composure. “Will you come with me, your Highness? Your parents would like to see you.”

Jack was suddenly put on edge. He’d already assumed his parents wanted to see him, but it seemed it may be for a reason other than his meeting with Airi.  

“What exactly is going on?” he asked the girl. “What did my father say?”

She went uncomfortably quiet, her eyes rolling as she tried to think of words. Jack sympathized too much to continue questioning her, so he raised a hand to ease her nerves. “Never mind, you do not have to say. Please, take me to my parents.”

When he followed the girl along the corridor and up the nearby staircase that led to his parents’ quarters, a million thoughts crossed his mind at once. He could have been summoned to discuss trade, crime within the city, perhaps his betrothal; the usual topics for conversation. But when he was led through the door to the Emperor’s chamber, what he found was something he hadn’t expected.

A stranger was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace: a woman with long black hair that hung over her face as she kept her head low. Jack’s mother knelt beside her, a caring arm around her shoulders, and her head close to hers, appearing to whisper reassurances in her ear. His father stood by the window, but upon hearing the door open, he turned around.

“My son,” he said, approaching him directly. There was a look of grave concern in his eyes, Jack noticed. The Emperor noticed the servant. “You may leave us,” he said. The girl bowed her head and quickly left the room.

“What happened, Father?” he asked, his gaze back on the woman. Her face was still hidden from him, the Empress leaning right in to console her. “Who is-”

“I know you would prefer to discuss other matters right now,” the Emperor interrupted, “but we just had a stranger brought to us with injuries, but she has barely spoken. We have no idea of her identity or where she has come from.”

Jack looked at his father, then back at the woman. He felt a tinge of sympathy as he saw how thin she looked, her black dress so torn it only just covered her chest and torso, but left her thin legs in clear view. His mother whispered, “If you’ll only talk to me, we can help you. I promise you that.” The woman seemed to ignore her, gaze set on the floor.

The Empress, realising her efforts were in vain, removed her hands with a sigh and rose to her feet, turning to her son with a sad smile. “We thought it was best to make you aware of it,” she said warmly, placing her hands on Jack’s arms. “The only thing I have found out is her name. Akina, she said.”

“That is an unusual name,” said Jack, gaze still drawn to the woman in the chair, who refused to look up.

“She is in shock, I’m sure of it,” the Empress affirmed. “Anyone would be if they were that close to death. I believe we should have patience.”

“Although I was going to suggest…” The Emperor lowered his voice as he directed his question to Jack, scratching his beard in thought. “… _you_ could talk with her?”

Jack hesitated. Despite his intrigue, he didn’t know how helpful he would be with someone who probably wouldn’t look him in the eye. “I… I’m not sure if I can do any more good than you.”

“You have a way with people,” the Empress pointed out. “You have a kindness that even a stranger might sense.”

“Being kind is not easy when the other person won’t speak to you,” Jack tried to argue.

His mother smiled, seeming to agree. “Even if she won’t speak, this could at least be a starting point, if she seems comforted by you.”

Jack wasn’t entirely convinced by this, but for peace of mind, he was willing to give it a try.

Walking slowly so he wouldn’t startle her, he approached the woman, whose black hair still hid her face like a curtain. What should his greeting be? ‘ _How are you?’_ A simple ‘ _hello’_? What if he told her his name? Perhaps a gentle hand on her shoulder would show her that he meant no harm. … No, he mustn’t rush this. He kept silent at first, kneeling beside the woman as his mother had. To his surprise, this was enough to evoke a reaction

Her head finally lifted.

Their eyes met.

The way her face looked initially shocked Jack. He didn’t expect skin so deathly pale, like the pearly white of pebbles. But what stood out most of all was her _eyes._ They were a rich amber that he’d never seen in a human being, like the colour of hot flames. The expression in them was intense – perhaps bordering on angry.

Jack decided it was a good time to speak. “Uh… hello?”

He cursed himself for the choice of words, but it didn’t seem to have any effect. The woman just… _stared_ , like he was from another planet.

“My name is Jack,” he said, putting a hand on his heart. “Your name is Akina, isn’t it?”

The woman appeared rustled, tearing her eyes away from his to shuffle in her seat. “Yes,” she replied, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Jack nodded. Perhaps he was getting somewhere. “Can you tell me where you’re from?”

Again, she shuffled, like something was itchy. “I don’t remember.”

Stunned by the response, Jack looked to his parents for their reaction, only to find they looked as baffled as he did.

“You… don’t remember?” he asked, looking back at the woman.

“No.” Her reply was immediate and sharp, turning her head away.

Something was oddly familiar about the intensity in those eyes. The way she was staring at him, it was as if he had committed a crime against her, and she wanted his head for it.

It was like he’d seen this anger before, in a previous life…

“Jack.”

Jack was startled by the Empress placing a hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps we should leave her alone for now. We’ll try when she is calmer.”

Jack was a little distracted, still reeling from the woman’s eyes on him. But after a moment, he got to his feet and followed his parents out of the room in silence. Before closing the door, he took one last look at the woman.

She was still watching him, eyes wide, studying him.

He, in turn, studied every attribute of her body and face, and he couldn’t place where he had seen it before. That was probably because he never had seen her before, not once in his life.

Satisfied with that conclusion, he clicked the door shut behind him. What he didn’t see was the woman’s expression after he’d left: her intense eyes following him out of the room, and a small smile creeping to her lips.

 

* * *

 

“So, we simply wait?” Jack asked five minutes later, as he and his parents stood in the throne room. He was still a little shaken after the encounter, for reasons he couldn’t explain, except that it was difficult to see anyone in trauma.

His father stood at the top of the stairs leading to his throne, all regal and distinguished with his dark, flowing robes and stern eyes.

“I believe that is the best thing,” he said. “We cannot pressure her if she doesn’t wish to speak.”

“But if she has little to no memories, what can we do with a person like that?” asked Jack. “Even if we wait, she may never remember anything.”

The Emperor knitted his hands calmly. “Right now, we do not know, but we can guess something may come back to her eventually.”

“In the meantime, it is our duty to care for a guest who has been hurt,” the Empress said from beside Jack. “That is all we can do at this time.”

Jack nodded slowly, knowing it was the truth. It was fairly often they had guests in their home, but they were usually here to discuss trade or other business. Never had Jack seen someone so unusual from such disturbing circumstances. She’d been found half-dead, her limbs twisted horribly, clothing almost in shreds – and yet somehow survived. It was incredible, but equally upsetting for him to imagine what could have happened.

A glance to the tapestries that hung from the walls, and he saw the haunting eyes of Aku staring back at him.

“I’m sorry if this came as a shock to you, my son,” the Emperor said “The last thing we wanted was to disrupt your meeting.”

Having forgotten about that until now, Jack recalled it with a smile. “Nothing was disrupted,” he assured, shaking his head. “Our meeting went well.”

“It did?” The Empress asked with a keen interest. “Do tell us.”

“Well, we talked about many things. She is an artist and cares for nature. She is pleasant in conversation and appears to have a good heart.”

“So, you approve of her?”

Jack paused before answering his father’s question, even though he knew what to say. “Yes, I do.”

His mother smiled at him, a knowing glisten in her eyes. “I’m glad,” she said.

“That’s good to hear,” his father commented, more nonchalantly. “And does she seem like a _loyal_ woman?”

“Loyal?” Jack asked. He found the word choice slightly odd.

“Yes. As your wife it would be her duty to serve you, no matter what the consequences. Did it seem she would be loyal in that respect?”

“I… I suppose,” Jack replied uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck, “but I do not yet know her well enough to be certain.”

In truth, this wasn’t something he’d considered at the time. All that mattered to him was that he and Airi liked each other’s company. He understood the practical side of things: it needed to be a sensible arrangement for the good of both families, but in terms of loyalty, Jack probably wouldn’t notice these qualities until later.

His father didn’t seem entirely satisfied by this. He had a way of wrinkling his nose and avoiding eye contact when he didn’t agree with something, but never spoke his feelings aloud.

“I’m sure your thoughts are not misplaced,” he finally said, earning a contemptuous look from his wife, “but you’ll need more meetings to be certain of the match. However, I am pleased you look happy. After everything our family has been through, it is only best we bring some peace back into our lives.”

Relaxing, Jack nodded in agreement. He knew this was the first stepping stone to leading a normal life, which was all he’d craved since his return from the future. The last twelve months had been a long and arduous adjustment to reality, and he could only feel positive about the changes that were coming. It was true the thought of arranged marriage had unsettled him at first, since the news had been sprung on him and he didn’t truly have a choice in the matter. But it would only be for the better, and his first meeting was evidence of that.

His parents allowed him to leave the throne room, and Jack’s first thought was to wander into the nearby gardens, where he could have a refreshing walk. Even after twelve months, he was still grateful to have this space around him again, that made him feel at peace.

Even the glaring eyes of Aku on the tapestry weren’t enough to dampen his spirit.

 

* * *

 

The Empress sometimes felt as though a shadow loomed over her.

This was not like Aku’s shadow, which had appeared like a great storm-cloud when he took over her kingdom. Her own shadow was more like a cloak; something that covered her up, hid her from sight, and made her insignificant. She wasn’t sure where it came from, but she couldn’t help feeling that, sometimes, her husband was one of the causes.

For years she had ruled with him, supported every decision he made, and loved him as she promised to until their final days. And yet, when they stood together as Emperor and Empress, sometimes she thought the title of ‘Empress’ wasn’t fitting. Did she _really_ stand on the same level as her husband? Or was she someone who stood on display; the wife of a ruler, a mere companion, or even, a spectator, during his reign?

As she stood by the window in their chamber, she recalled their conversation regarding her son’s marriage. Loyalty was key, her husband had said; the most important quality of a wife. Maybe that meant he saw his own wife that way: someone he could lean on for support, never asking how _she_ was doing, never taking her opinion into account, despite knowing they were supposed lead the kingdom _together_.

The Empress was brought back to reality by the chirping of birds outside her window. She was surprised by the direction her thoughts had gone in. She didn’t want to sound ungrateful. She loved her husband dearly and wanted the best for him and their son. She supposed what she craved alongside that was appreciation – more awareness of her support and kindness. At least Jack had shown gratitude for his soon-to-be fiancée, but somehow, she didn’t feel her husband had treated her in the same regard.

A sudden mumbling drew her gaze away from the window and to her bed, where the young woman, Akina, had been resting. She had found her like this upon returning to her chamber, in a deep, comfortable sleep on the large bed. Many rulers might have been offended at a guest doing this without permission, but the Empress was kind and was only sympathetic for the girl. She had allowed her to sleep there for about half an hour as she went about her own business, but now she was stirring.

The regal woman rushed to the side of her bed, just as Akina began to raise her head from the pillows. “Steady, now,” the Empress said softly, cradling the back of her head with a palm.

Akina blinked sleepily, wincing as if something caused her pain.

“Are you all right?” asked the Empress.

When their eyes eventually met, the girl looked frightened at first, averting her gaze. Eventually, she spoke.

“I… yes.”

Carefully, the Empress placed a hand on her bare arm, noticing the coldness of her skin. “You don’t have to talk. I only wanted to check on you.”

The girl hesitated, staring at the room around her. Those eyes were so chilling, with their unusual amber colour, but she couldn’t mistake the innocence and fear inside them.

“I… I don’t know where I came from.”

It was a surprise to hear her speak a full sentence, but a pleasant surprise. Perhaps it meant she was growing more comfortable.

The Empress gently squeezed her left hand. “That’s all right. You must be deeply confused, but I’m sure you will regain your memories soon.”

Slowly, she sat on the bed beside her, feeling the mattress sink beneath her. “You have nothing to fear here. My husband and I promise to care for you until your memories return.”

The amber eyes were curious, like a child trying to work things out. The Empress took her hands away as she moved to a more comfortable sitting position. Then, she suddenly asked, “May I have my own room?”

The Empress blinked, stunned by her forwardness. Most would think twice before speaking to royalty in that way. Akina seemed to realise this, immediately flustered. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s all right,” the Empress replied with a smile. “I understand you would want your own space.”

The Empress rose to her feet and offered Akina her hand. “Do you think you can walk? I will take you to one of our guest rooms.”

A little uncertainly, Akina took her hand, slowly swinging her legs off the bed and following behind her.

For the time being, the Empress didn’t think of what her husband might have to say. It was their duty to take care of their guest, and she didn’t see why she couldn’t uphold this duty in her own way. She thought of one room that was currently unoccupied.

After a few minutes of walking down the staircase, during which Akina stared in wonder at everything she passed, the Empress came to the right place. She saw the door she desired at the beginning of the hall, where a single room lay behind it. She wondered what the opinion would be from the person who slept directly opposite this room.

Her son, Jack.

 

* * *

 

Jack barely realised he had stayed in the gardens until the early evening began. Perhaps it was Airi’s words that had inspired him to stay. In his line of sight was a blur of colour, from the flowers that bordered the lake before him. A large tree stood beside it, branches arching over the water, like a giant’s arm. It was this tree that Jack sat under, comforted by its shade.

He could sense the sun growing lower, but it didn’t persuade him to move from his spot. It gave him a place to think, in perfect solitude. He thought of his father’s stern words, knowing he should take extra care to ensure Airi was the right choice for him. He didn’t doubt the importance of loyalty, as the Emperor had suggested, and other qualities, like trust, and negotiation skills. However, he privately decided their happiness was the most important thing, and that is what he would be focusing on.

Jack let himself breathe in the air around him. Airi was right that nothing could compare to the nature beyond these walls. The gardens were just a glimpse of the outside world – almost artificial, put together by human hands. Perhaps he had spent too long travelling, he thought with a smile. He was almost too attached to it.

Soon enough, he realised his arms shivered from the worsening cold, and decided it was best to go back to the palace. It would be time for dinner soon.

He felt content as he was let in through the great oak doors by three armed guards, ever attentive as they watched him through the slits in their helmets. He often felt as though he couldn’t go anywhere without feeling a pair of eyes on him.

Quietly, he went to his room to change. As much as he wanted to keep his comfortable gi on, a more suitable attire was required for evening dinners. Warm, orange light came through his window, dousing his room in a pearly paint of colour as the samurai checked his choice of robe in the mirror. It was a pure ink-black, with strips of red outlining the collar and the sleeves. The colour brought back a memory. He wore something similar on his last wedding day, remembering how elated he’d felt when he was being dressed in it – and suddenly it was here and now, looking not quite the same. He looked tired, he thought, as he stared at his reflection – drained of something that he couldn’t place.

To pull him out of his thoughts, a knock at the door. Jack recollected himself. “Yes?” he called.

The door slowly opened and a young servant walked in, arms behind his back as he gave a quick bow. “Your Highness, is there anything I can assist you with?”

“No, thank you, Yosuke,” Jack assured him. He was fond of the young boy: he was fifteen, with curious hazel eyes and smooth black hair that swept across his forehead. He had been a servant only since Jack’s return, beginning at fourteen, and mainly tending to Jack himself, keeping his room tidy and giving him messages. It was only Jack that referred to Yosuke by name – most royals, including his parents, maintained a professional barrier between themselves and their servants, but Jack was always a little different in that regard. He saw no reason why the young boy and himself could not be friends, despite their roles.

He checked his attire once more in the mirror, satisfied with the choice. He saw Yosuke in the mirror as he walked into view just behind him. “Do you like the robes?”

Yosuke appeared startled when Jack asked him the question. “Uh… yes, your Highness.”

“You do not need to panic, I appreciate your opinion,” Jack said with a chuckle. It was enough to bring a comfortable smile out of his servant.

“Thank you, your Highness.”

“Are my mother and father waiting for me?”

“I do believe they are, your Highness.”

“Well, then, I shouldn’t keep them any longer.” Jack turned to address Yosuke face-to-face. “I’m sure I can make my way there alone if you would like to get some rest for the night?”

Yosuke gaped at him, perplexed. “I thought I was supposed to accompany you, your Highness?”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the young boy. “Do not worry yourself, my friend. You must be very tired, and there is no need for you to fulfil duties I don’t expect of you.”

He put a palm on Yosuke’s shoulder, and he could feel his body was warm. He would have been running around for most of the day. “Please, get some sleep now.”

Yosuke looked up with small, childlike eyes. A few spots grew on his chin, and his voice was a noticeable pitch deeper than it might have been a year ago, but in his face Jack could still see the innocence of a young child, like he once was. Sometimes he couldn’t help feeling sorry for the servants when they started that young.

“Thank you, your Highness.”

“And you don’t have to say ‘Your Highness’ every time either.”

“Sorry, your… I’m sorry.”

Jack laughed again. “Enough apologizing. Off to your quarters now.”

Yosuke gave a hasty bow, smiling gratefully, before leaving the room. Jack sighed softly, straightening his collar one more time. It was admittedly difficult to leave the warmth of his room, with candles alight and his inviting bed made, but he couldn’t settle until he’d replenished his hunger.

Leaving his door firmly closed, Jack made his way to the dining room. It was down two flights of stairs, which led to the main parlour, where several doors led in different directions. The largest one, on his right as he reached the end of the stairs, led to the throne room. The one straight ahead of him was the dining room, made of two sliding doors, so tall they dwarfed his figure.

Carefully, he slid one open, and immediately noticed his parents sitting at a low table at the far end of the room. Two guards stood either side of them, backs against the wall. His parents sat on cushions at the table: the Emperor at the head, the Empress on her husband’s right. She looked up with a warm smile as Jack entered.

“Jack, how are you?”

“I am well, Mother,” Jack replied, approaching the table and taking the seat opposite her. A cup of plum wine had already been served to him.

“How was your walk?” the Empress enquired.

“I actually did not walk as much as I expected. The gardens are always so nice to sit in, I find.”

It was that moment the servants entered the room with steaming bowls, which they lowered in front of the family in perfect unison. A tantalizing smell filled Jack’s nose: it was one of his favourite soups made from soybeans with added seaweed. It wasn’t until now he realised how hungry he was, stomach groaning desperately.

Remembering his manners, he put his hands together, and spoke the words along with his parents: “I humbly receive.” Then he took the bowl in his hands and blew on it gently. He licked his dry lips before taking his first sip. It was burning hot, but a welcome relief for his cold skin.

“I am eager to hear more about Airi, Jack,” the Empress continued, dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin. “I have only met with her twice, but she seems so agreeable.”

“I’m glad to have met her, Mother,” Jack agreed, putting his bowl down. “Like I explained, she is kind-hearted and cares for nature. Those are things I appreciate.”

“As do I,” said the Emperor, the first words he’d spoken since Jack had arrived. “I know what it is like to spend your life with a gentle woman.” He placed a hand on his wife’s hand as he said this, earning a thin-lipped smile from her.

Jack thought his mother seemed a little pale, from illness or fatigue, he wasn’t sure, but he decided not to address it at dinner. If she was unwell, she probably wouldn’t have attended.

“I did not know the Nikadas had brought up such an intelligent, beautiful daughter,” the Empress said in wonder. “I would say she is the best match you could ask for.”

“I did not realise she was part of the Nikada family.” Jack was curious. He had heard the name mentioned many times in discussions: they were one of the highest noble families in the kingdom, raising sons trained in the ways of the samurai. The Emperor would often ask for military support if the city ever needed it. Despite Jack’s own fighting prowess, he did not envy this. All he wanted was time away from battles after the ordeal with Aku. In his mind, they needed all the help they could receive, in case battle was ever necessary.

“Their only daughter,” the Emperor confirmed. He paused to sip his own wine. “She was never mentioned until I explained we were arranging a marriage for you.”

Jack thought about Airi’s appearance: her frizzy black curls and expressive aqua eyes. They were familiar qualities, now that he thought about it. He remembered moments when soldiers would pass him in the streets as a boy, suited for battle. A group, five of them perhaps, tall and broad-shouldered – they had had the same blue eyes behind their helmets when they glanced his way. He wouldn’t have guessed the excitable person he’d met that morning was related to those fighters, but now he could truly imagine it.

“I would have liked to meet her sooner,” the Empress said, rather sadly, before taking another sip from her soup.

A thought came to Jack a moment later. “How is our guest doing?” he asked.

“Better, it seems,” said the Emperor, more enthusiastically than Jack had predicted. “She has said a few more words.”

He looked at his wife expectantly. She wiped her hands with the napkin, coughing before she spoke. “Yes, that brings me onto what I wanted to tell you, Jack. Akina has definitely improved after some rest, but she still can’t recall any memories. For now, she needs to stay with us until we can piece things together, so I offered her a guest room. The one on your corridor.”

“… Oh.” Jack wasn’t sure what else to say. He didn’t mind the idea of a guest staying here at all – in fact, he would always welcome it. But he didn’t realise the girl would be sleeping opposite him. He supposed he had no reason to complain, and he didn’t know why he wanted to. Perhaps it was the woman’s glaring, orange eyes that haunted his thoughts.

“I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with that,” his mother said, brown eyes on him.

“Yes, of course,” Jack reassured her quickly. “It is just… I only wonder if she will be comfortable, on her own. Perhaps she would rather be nearer to you.”

“She asked for a guest room herself,” the Empress said. “It seems she would actually prefer to be alone. That is why I gave her the most private chamber, but I feel more at ease with you sleeping opposite her.”

Jack nodded, mulling over it. “I suppose that is understandable. Is she there now?”

“Having more sleep, yes.” The Empress smiled to herself before picking up her bowl. “She sleeps so much I wonder how exhausted she must be.”

They ate quietly after that, and Jack was relieved to feel warm food in his stomach after such a long day. The evening grew even darker outside, a distinct blackness visible through the single window behind them. Soon enough, he would be ready for sleep.

Once they had all finished eating, Jack said good-night and headed straight back to his chamber. The castle was eerie whenever night officially fell. The corridors Jack was so used to during the day became completely shadowed at night, saved only by the candles his mother would leave in clusters on almost every surface. It made the walk to his quarters feel like a guided journey when they were all sparkling there.

When he reached his door, he smiled again as he noted the familiar candlelight beside it. A table had always stood there, and since he was a child, his mother had always left him a burning candle to keep away the darkness, or any demons that lived within it. He guessed one of her servants had lit it on their way to bed, and though Jack was no longer a child, he couldn’t help appreciating the gesture.

Slowly, he slid his door open, craving the warmth of his bed. Before he could step inside, something diverted his attention.

He turned his body halfway around. He heard something; a shuffling, and a thud, as if someone had tripped and fallen. Then he remembered.

The room opposite him, with the door firmly closed and no candlelight beside it, was the guest room, where Akina was staying. His mother had said she was sleeping, but it sounded like someone who was very awake. He stood there, frozen and undecided. Should he check on her? It sounded like she might have hurt itself, but she was also a stranger in trauma. Perhaps walking in on her would not be the best solution.

His own candlelight flickered intensely, casting disturbing shadows on the walls that almost resembled human figures. Should he knock on the door, he wondered? Or walk straight in? His curiosity told him to do the latter, so with caution, he pushed on the door, finding it was slightly ajar.

“Hello?” he called into the pitch-black.

The noises appeared to have stopped, but Jack felt a presence around him. It was as if someone was watching him and holding their breath to conceal themselves. Jack wasn’t sure why he felt on edge. He hadn’t been this way since he’d been in the future, forever paranoid, aware Aku’s eyes were always on him.

“Show yourself,” he demanded. He wanted to reach for his sword out of pure habit, but he’d left it in his own chamber. He was oddly powerless without it, relying only on words. “Come out, wherever you are.”

There was a shuffle in the corner. Jack tensed, raising his hands up in front of him. He was preparing for the worst.

“Hello?” a female voice answered.

Jack’s fear melted away.

It was, after all, only Akina that emerged from the shadows. She was in a much cleaner dress than before, and her hair had been made into an elegant bun with a few strands hanging by her cheeks. The work of the Empress, Jack deduced. There was definitely more alertness in her eyes,

Jack quickly relaxed his stance, hands behind his back. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to frighten you. My parents gave you this room, did they?”

The woman nodded, her eyes round, studying him. She seemed to be wondering where to place her feet, which were bare against the cold floor.

“Forgive me,” he said calmly, bowing his head. “I heard noises and wanted to check you were all right.”

“It’s okay,” Akina replied, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Jack tried very hard to divert his gaze from black locks gracing her jawline, and the exposed area of skin below her chin, where the neckline of her dress was cut low.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she explained softly. “The room is cold.”

He nodded in understanding. “If you’re cold, I could fetch you some warmer clothes? You should find it easier to sleep in something other than a dress.”

She stared at him, remaining silent for a long time, before nodding.

Jack smiled politely before running to his chamber to find a spare outfit. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much that was suitable for women, having no need for it until now, so instead fetched his thickest cloak, along with a few blankets. When he returned he offered to help with dressing herself, but she refused, snatching the cloak from him and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, looking away from him.

“Not at all.”

What followed was an awkward silence. Jack felt the need to say something, but couldn’t think of the appropriate words.

“Well,” he eventually began, “I think I should let you sleep. It is late, after all.”

Another quiet nod. She still wouldn’t look at him.

“Good night, um… Akina, was it?”

“Yes,” she replied sharply.

Jack was confused by the hostility in her tone. He couldn’t place his reasons for it, but he still found it so eerily familiar. “Well, if you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.”

He didn’t expect a reply, and didn’t get one, so found the opportunity to turn and leave the room, closing the door behind him. Once in the hall, he released a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

Trying to ignore it once he was back in his chamber, Jack was determined to sleep. He blew out any lit candles, sending everything into darkness, and closed his window to abolish the draft. He could make out his katana on the wall beside his bed, where it always lay in case of emergencies. It was not the enchanted blade that had slain Aku so long ago, but it had a sharp edge that would protect him from regular threats. It would never feel the same, but at least it performed its job.

Quietly, he took off his clothes. The night was silent. _Too_ silent.

Usually, he would find this calming, but in that moment, and for the many long hours he would lie awake that night, the samurai could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	3. A Sixth Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who have been reading so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Instincts were an important thing for a samurai. All through a warrior’s life, they were trained to trust their first reactions, or any seeds of doubt that suggested danger. Jack had never abandoned those instincts since returning home. They would remain a part of him forever, no matter how much he settled back into royal life.

Life was just beginning to feel normal again, so he shouldn’t have felt something was amiss, and yet, that was the only thing his instincts were telling him.

When Jack left his chamber the following morning, dressed in a smart, black gi in preparation for his next meeting, he didn’t feel quite himself. Lack of sleep was the primary reason – he had tossed and turned throughout the night, kept awake by doubt and uneasiness. He couldn’t say where these feelings had sprouted from, and put it to paranoia, a habit he’d sadly accumulated since returning from the future. He’d spent an entire year living in peace, but even that amount of time wasn’t enough to erase paranoia.

His lack of sleep made him weary, his vision not as focused as it normally was – the corridor was blurry as he stepped outside his room. His gaze landed on the door directly opposite him. All was silent. He decided he would not be the one to check on Akina right now.

At that very moment, the Empress came around the corner. When she met his gaze, she looked deeply concerned.

“My son?”

Jack inwardly panicked, wondering how he must have looked to her. He took the opportunity to glance in the mirror on the adjacent wall, and had to stifle his shock. Bags were under his eyes, draining his pupils of colour. His hair was frayed at the sides where he’d forgotten to comb it. Embarrassed, he forced a smile. “I’m afraid I didn’t sleep well, Mother.”

“I understand. Shall I accompany you today?”

“No, thank you, Mother,” Jack replied with a dismissive hand. “I have met the Nikadas before.”

“Only for a moment, Jack,” the Empress began to warn him, “This time, you will be able to judge them freely, and for a longer time. If you decide this family isn’t right for you, you have the power to refuse.”

“If Airi is anything to go on, I’m sure I will not refuse them,” Jack assured her. He began to walk, but was stopped by the Empress’ hand on his chest.

“Jack, you’re about to have an official meeting,” she said to him sternly. “Do you really think I’ll let you go in looking like _that_?”

 

* * *

 

He should have known he would end up in a chair with his mother fixing his appearance. Jack didn’t particularly mind, even if it did remind him of being tended to as a young boy. At least this gave him the opportunity to tell his mother what worried him.

And it certainly wasn’t the meeting with Airi’s parents that currently awaited him.

“Mother, I was a little concerned about Akina last night.”

At this, the Empress stopped combing and met his eyes in the mirror. “You spoke to her?” she asked.

“I was on my way to bed when I heard commotion from her room. I thought it was best to check on her. I suppose, generally, she seemed in better health, but I can’t help feeling she was shaken by something.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d woken from a nightmare,” the Empress suggested. “Shock will do that to a person.”

She was just about finished with his hair, leaving it in a neat ponytail. Jack still thought he looked tired, but at least he would look tidy enough. “You may be right,” he said, “but I think she should have someone checking on her today, just in case.”

“I will take care of that,” the Empress assured him, and Jack didn’t doubt her words. She stepped back with a smile. “Now, you should get going. Your father will be waiting.”

 

* * *

 

He was the one with authority. _He_ was the prince; his father was the Emperor. The Nikada family were the lucky ones, not the other way around. He didn’t need to feel nervous, and yet, Jack couldn’t shake the feeling away.

The Emperor was present when he entered the throne room. When Jack went to his side, he nodded at him approvingly, calming his nerves slightly.

“Do not feel daunted, my son,” his father told him. “I have faith that you will be liked.”

“I hoped I was liked already, Father,” said Jack.

“I don’t doubt it. This is just another step in the process.” The Emperor paused when he heard footsteps approaching the great, oak doors ahead of them. “Ah, here they come. Show them in, please!”

The guards reached across to open the doors, and a couple walked inside.

When the shadows fell away from their figures, Jack studied Airi’s father: Chimon Nikada, a stern-looking man, but with a respectful stance in front of his Emperor. He had a full, neatly trimmed beard, a set of large hair that fell slightly past his jaw, and large, verdant robes, embroidered in such a way that it made Jack think of an emerald jewel.

Chimon’s wife, Iwa, was nearly as tall as he was. She was thinner around the waist, making her body look like a vase. Her hair was in a bun, adding to her height, and long face was bright with make-up. Her eyeshadow was so obvious from a distance it was as if two large berries grew above her eyelids.

Jack tried to think back to the last time he’d met them – it had been their first conversation, several months ago. He’d encountered them in the streets by complete chance. Chimon had approached him, giving his thanks for saving their people. He remembered being startled by the interaction, having rarely spoken to nobles alone. Even though he ranked above him as a prince, Chimon was intimidating, not only from his height, but from his entire demeanour. He spoke and stood in a way that commanded respect from all who knew him.

Now he saw him and his wife together, in their own home, about to address him formally. He wasn’t sure if he felt prepared.

“Welcome,” the Emperor announced, bowing as they approached. Aware he was being observed by both parties, Jack bowed in complete unison with his father.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” Chimon said respectfully, with a deep voice that echoed.

“I am sorry we could not meet with you sooner,” the Emperor replied. “I can only express how important your business is to our family – in particular, my son.”

He gestured to Jack with a wave of his arm, and the young prince took it as a signal to approach the couple. He moved down the short set of stairs towards Chimon, before holding out his hand.

“It is wonderful to meet you officially,” he said, meeting Chimon’s intense eyes. “You have a charming daughter.”

“Thank you,” Chimon replied, accepting the handshake. He seemed, initially, a little jarred at the offer, as if he hadn’t expected the intimacy. “I must admit, I am amazed you struck a bond with her so quickly. We are Airi’s parents, and yet we struggle just to have a simple conversation with her.”

“Really?” Jack asked, stunned. Airi had been so open and friendly with him, but was she really so distant with her own family? Remembering what she’d explained about their differences, he supposed it shouldn’t have been a surprise.

“The only thing Airi enjoys is her painting,” his wife said, rolling her eyes. “It’s astonishing she finds time for anyone else.”

Her narrow face looked distant for a moment, and she seemed to realise this, shaking her head. “I am sorry, your Highness. I forget myself.”

“No apology was necessary,” Jack said. He approached Iwa to shake her hand too. She had a thin, bony feel to her hands, he noticed. “I hope I can prove to be a caring partner for your daughter.”

Iwa acknowledged his words with a brief smile. Her expression made it seem her thoughts were elsewhere, and she didn’t quite see him standing in front of her.

“I can assure you she is an easy person to care for,” she continued. “I have every confidence someone of your position can provide her with all she needs.”

“What we need now,” Chimon began, “your Imperial Majesty, are the formalities of the agreement. If, of course, we can be certain that this engagement will be made?”

“You can indeed be certain,” said the Emperor. “It has taken a long time for my son to find happiness again, and if he is confident your daughter can give it, I see no reason to waste time.”

At these words, Jack felt his heart leap, but he couldn’t determine what it meant. Part of it was excitement. He liked Airi very much and could see no negative aspects of their match. At the same time, the door was opening to another life and closing on another. His commitment to one person was becoming very real.

Nonetheless, he was agreeing to it. Now, he had to do what needed to be done. With both exhilaration and a tinge of dread, he stayed by his father’s side as he followed the group into the next room, where official business would take place.

 

* * *

“Don’t be afraid,” the Empress murmured over Akina’s shoulder.

Her arm was around the younger woman’s waist like a protective shield. She was walking her through the hall, towards the door to the servants’ quarters. Her arms were rigid as she held them, and her huge eyes stared ahead in terror.

The Empress felt a pinch of guilt, but she had rushed to Akina’s side after hearing Jack’s description of the night before. If her guest was going to feel comfortable in this new environment, she felt it was her responsibility to make it happen, and that would begin with introducing her to all who lived here.

She would also allow Akina complete freedom. A young woman wanted to explore new places – she remembered it from her own adolescent years – so she wanted to give Akina that privilege. If she was going to be free to roam, her subjects needed to give her respect while she remained her.

The servants were immediately on their feet when the Empress pushed the door open. Akina shrunk back into the hallway, but the Empress tried to beckon her forward. “It’s all right, child, come inside.”

Akina’s lantern-like eyes scanned the room, before, hesitantly, she walked in. The Empress took her hand before addressing her servants.

“Everyone, we have a new guest,” she announced. “This is Akina. She has been through a  difficult time, and for the time being, she lives here, as one of us. During that time you will treat her with the same respect as you do for me. Make her feel comfortable, give her whatever she needs, and check on her as often as you can. Is that understood?”

Every head nodded. Most of them were young, and had a curiosity so common with the younger folk. The Empress wondered how they were judging Akina, as she stood with her hands knitted together. She was wearing a long black dress and her smooth raven-like hair had been brushed through earlier that morning. It was likely that a kind person hid underneath all that fear, all the willingness to keep herself hidden. She hoped Akina could settle in this environment, so her soul could be nurtured, perhaps enough to bring her out of that mysterious shell.

“Very good,” the Empress said to the group. “Now, back to work, please.”

A few murmurs of ‘Yes, your Imperial Majesty’ before the servants returned to their stations in a flurry.

“Akina,” she said, while turning the girl around by the shoulders to face her. “I want you to feel at home here. For that reason, I’m allowing you a great privilege. The castle, the grounds; they are all yours. Go wherever you wish. Speak to me if you cannot find your way, or if you think something is suspicious.”

“Suspicious?” Akina echoed, her brow furrowed, childlike.  

The Empress sighed sadly. “I will not lie to you. Nowhere is perfect – even somewhere like this. We can protect you, but when you’re alone, you must learn to protect yourself also.”

Akina’s eyes searched hers, as if for a concrete truth. “What do I need protecting from?”

The Empress hesitated, glancing at the floor for a moment.

“We have suffered great evil in the past. There was a time when this city was covered in shadow… and flames. A monster took everything from us, and we suffered for many years. Thanks to my son, that threat has been gone for a long time, but it is possible a part of it remains in the world. It is not entirely likely, but I think you have the right to know about it.”

She studied Akina’s response – she looked less afraid than she did confused, eyes rolling in thought. The Empress had almost expected her to recall part of her memories, since no-one in the kingdom would simply not know about Aku’s tyranny, even if they came from overseas. But there was no sign in her face that she remembered any of it.

Very strange. Either she had come from a place far from here, or her memory loss was even worse than the Empress had thought.

She distracted the girl from her thoughts by taking both her hands. “You can trust us to keep you safe; my son especially, who has dealt with evil first-hand. He sleeps right outside your door, so if you should need him, you know where to find him.”

Akina looked a little flushed in the face, as if the story had dropped an enormous weight on her. But she forced a small smile. “I understand,” she said. “Thank you.”

She looked at the girl with fondness. Her face was young – not a childlike young, but youthful in a way that suggested she didn’t understand the world around her. It stirred her protective instincts. She felt a new kind of responsibility, rather like the one she felt for her own son.

She realised she was drifting off, shaking her head. “I’m sorry. There is a lot on my mind. Shall we take a quick walk?”

 

* * *

 

His mind was raging.

It was like a ticking bomb he couldn’t control. He craved desperately to be somewhere else, _with_ anyone else, but her. He needed to keep up the act that came with his guise if he didn’t want to be found out, but the hours were stretching on, testing the demon’s patience to its limit.

Only now with the Empress’ back turned could he finally glare at her, burning holes into her shoulders. Agh, playing the _nice girl_ was hard work. All that smiling was starting to hurt his cheeks. He studied her figure with a dark scowl as he followed in her wake, like a predator following its prey.

 _So you’re his mother?_ He thought. _I don’t remember seeing you before. It’s no surprise, now I see how insignificant you are in comparison. You never had an important part to play, did you?_

He narrowed his eyes at her. The Empress was short and stout, and she walked with a slight bob in her hips. If he had been a stranger to her, he would only have guessed she was the Empress from the way she spoke – eloquent with well-pronounced words, quite nauseating to listen to.

_But we’re not strangers, are we? We may not have met, but you do know me. You know how it feels to be at my mercy._

_And you have no idea I am the one you are taking under your wing._

The place she’d brought him to was filled with green – the palace garden, he guessed, recognizing parts of it he had once burned to ash. He examined it with a cold indifference, imagining what he could do if only he had it within his claws. He stared at his human hands. They didn’t feel like a part of him. They were just tools, part of the shell he’d been forced into. He craved the immortal hands he could do whatever he wanted with, so he could burn this place back to the ground again.

“I used to come here as a girl.”

The Empress had burst into conversation. _Wonderful_ , he thought sarcastically. When she stopped to face him, he forced out the fake smile.  

“In fact, I brought my son here often. It seemed to cheer him up whenever he was upset or distracted. Naturally, I think the same could apply to you.”

 _Don’t be so sure of yourself,_ he wanted to say, grinding his teeth.

He knew he couldn’t say what he thought, so instead he continued to smile. “You’re so considerate, your Highness. I mean, your Majesty!” He covered his mouth, pretending to look mortified. He practically willed the blush to his cheeks.

The regal woman laughed. “Don’t worry, you are not being rude.”

He hid a smug grin. _Why do they fall for it so easily?_

“Well…” he continued in that sweet voice, “I can understand why you have always liked this area.”

Feigning interest, he sent his gaze around the garden, noticing a nearby cluster of pink and red flowers. A tree hung over them, casting shadows across the vibrant green around the cluster. The branches were adorned with peach-red leaves, some of which lay scattered across the grass.

“Yes, it is peaceful, isn’t it?” The Empress began walking again, going towards a bridge that arched over a shimmering lake. Hands behind his back, the demon followed her, his natural scowl returning to his face.

“I come here to clear my head most of the time,” she continued. “When things are too much for me, I can always rely on a quiet place for the escapism. I can only imagine what _you_ must be feeling at such a strange time, but I recommend time for yourself, if you’re going to recover from it.”

The demon placed his long fingers on the railing as he stepped onto the bridge. He noticed his black dress swishing around his feet as he walked. The Empress had practically shoved him into it, and he’d had to accept it at the time, holding back any complaints.

At least it was black. Black suited him. Nonetheless, he wanted to rip out the pins she’d put in his hair and test their sharpness by ramming them into her neck.

He exhaled slowly. _Patience is key._

“Is it difficult?” he asked.

The Empress stopped and faced him again. “Is what difficult?”

“Everything, as the ruler of your kingdom. Is that why you have to clear your head so much?”

_Yes, Empress, do explain how hard life is for you._

She almost seemed at a loss for words. She placed her hands together in that regal manner, taking a moment to look up at the trees.

“It certainly has its moments,” she admitted. “In essence, you are not only the ambassador for your people. You are their caretaker. It is as my husband reminds me: your people are your family as much as your blood relatives.”

_The tiny, insignificant mortals? You treat them as family? What an absurd idea._

“It must sound silly to you,” the Empress said.

_Yes. Ludicrous._

“Not at all,” he lied. “I actually find the life you lead so interesting. I don’t remember where I was before, but now that I’ve seen _this_ , I can’t imagine going back to it.”

He was quite proud of his performance, schmoozing his way into her good graces. But for a moment, he wondered if he’d gone too far. The Empress was looking right into him, with an expression he couldn’t quite read. It was as if she could glimpse the form hidden inside the human exterior. Did she have suspicions?

_Be careful._

To his relief, the Empress’ smile soon returned. “That’s a fond thought, but our entire objective is to know where you came from and return you there. It is only fair, if you think of the people who may be looking for you.”

“Yes, of course, Imperial Majesty,” he said, so sweetly, even if it pained him to be so… _well-mannered._  

A small breeze rushed past the two of them, making their dresses billow. Black hair blew around the younger face like a curtain. “Anyhow, that part will only come with time,” the Empress said. “Let me take you further into the grounds.”

She held out her arm. Feigning shyness, he slowly approached her, eventually winding an arm through hers. The physical contact was odd. A part of him was disgusted, but he also observed with a small curiosity as they began to walk together.  

_I’ll play this game with you if you desire. You want to take care of me? Of course you do. I would expect nothing less._

He allowed himself a private smile as they walked together across the bridge, only a short distance to the other side. Something in the water below caught his eye, and when he glanced down, he saw his own reflection staring back at him: a slim young woman with orange eyes.

Hm. He didn’t like it as much as he’d expected. But it served his purpose, at least for now.

When the Empress met his eyes, he disguised his sly smile with a softer one, keeping the shy façade.

 _Take care of me as much as you like,_ he mused in silence. _But this companionship will only favour me, and destroy you._

* * *

  

_It was settled._

Jack had to repeat the words in his head to make them seem real.

He and Airi were to be married in a month’s time. Chimon and Iwa had given explicit approval, as had the Emperor, pleased at the thought of his son in a union. It wasn’t that Jack was unsatisfied with a union with Airi – in fact, the complete opposite. He just hadn’t expected the arrangement to happen so… _quickly._

He had just left the palace for the fresh air he sorely needed, strolling through the quiet outskirts of town. Perhaps he should not have been so hard on his parents when they’d first suggested an arranged marriage, because now he was beginning to realise it would benefit his family, as well as offer him a healthy relationship. The reality was only just dawning on him, but he couldn’t deny he could have worse things forced upon him.

They would see each other the following day, at Airi’s house, where her parents were glad to receive him. Iwa Nikada had looked overwhelmed, perhaps honoured to think of Jack as her guest.

“Well,” she had said, breathlessly, “I’m sure our daughter will be glad to see you again.”

“As will I,” Jack had immediately answered. Taken in by his warmth, she had almost smiled back.

Almost.

Lost in thought, he only barely avoided walking right into another body. Looking up, he saw the shining eyes of his mother as she came out of the gardens, arm-in-arm with Akina, who seemed a little more alert and was in a long black dress, similar to the one he’d seen her in the night before.

“Mother,” he said warmly, before giving an awkward nod to the younger woman. “Akina.”

“Jack,” replied the Empress. “You look happy about something.”

“The arrangements have been… finalized. In terms of Airi and I.”

The Empress placed a hand on her heart. “I take it that’s good news?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m so glad. So… when will it happen?”

“In a month’s time.”

The Empress’ eyes widened in surprise. “That soon?”

“We all agreed it is far better to move things along,” Jack explained, “if Airi and I are happy with it.”

He snuck a glance to Akina. She clung to his mother’s arm like it was a lifeline, her head tilted in her direction.

“Well, I can certainly agree you’ve waited long enough,” his mother affirmed, reaching over to stroke his arm. “I’m sure she will make you happy.”

“I should think so.” Jack found himself looking at Akina for longer than necessary, trying to coax her out of her shell, waiting for her to speak. When she didn’t, he took it into his own hands. “How are you, Akina?”

She met his eyes as if he’d stung her, but answered the question. “I… I’m well, thank you.”

“Did you sleep well in the end?”

“Um… yes, thank you.”

The following silence went on long enough for Jack to feel uncomfortable, so he quickly changed the subject. “So, where have you both been?”

“I thought it was a good idea to show Akina the gardens.” The Empress patted Akina’s arm as she said this.

“I’m glad you thought of that,” Jack said, sending his gaze to Akina, who returned it uncertainly. “I hope it helped?” he added.

“… Yes, it did,” she said softly. Even if it was mumbled, hearing her speak was still very odd.

Something was wrong about the way she looked at him. He’d seen that expression before, when they first met. While her voice was polite, that unexplained anger was still there, in her irises. It was fortunate Jack was observant enough to notice it.

“Well, we had best get going, then.” His mother’s voice broke his thoughts. “I need to make sure Akina is comfortable. Will you walk with us?”

“Oh… well, I suppose so. I have no other duties.”

He smiled, falling to his mother’s side as they began to walk. The entire time they quietly journeyed up the hill, Jack was acutely aware of the young woman’s gaze following him. At one point he looked over and caught her glaring at him, and she quickly turned her head away, staring blankly ahead. But he knew he’d seen that look in her eyes, and couldn’t for the life of him understand what he’d done to offend her.

 

* * *

 

 

_You stand there with that self-satisfied look on your face. You have everything, don’t you? You fought for it for so long and you finally have it._

_If our roles were reversed, and you were as powerless as I remember you, I wouldn’t hesitate to take you in my claws and crush you. Don’t be fooled by appearances. I’m watching you, like I always used to. You thought you’d escaped that, but you hadn’t seen the last of me._

_I’ll call upon you, tonight, Samurai Jack, and we will settle this, once and for all._

* * *

 

_Trust your instincts._

The idea kept going through Jack’s head when he prepared for bed that night. He was strangely unnerved as he sat on the edge of his bed, trying to think of the reason for his state of mind.

His first instinct was that Akina was the reason. She had something against him, which made no sense, so it could simply be a result of her nerves. She’d probably never seen a prince before. Or, perhaps, she’d been treated badly by someone like him in the past, and had every reason to be resentful towards him.

But….

_Trust your instincts._

_My instincts are trying to tell me something else. What is it?_

Candlelight flickered in the corner of his room. Rays of moonlight shone directly onto the walls. It was usually a peaceful scene to sleep to, but tonight he couldn’t relax, fingernails digging into the mattress.

Sounds from the corridor caught his attention, startling him more than it should have. He heard the echo of his mother’s voice, gentle and sweet, as she closed a door behind her. She’d been in Akina’s room, of that he was certain. He would have left his room and spoken to her, but something stopped him. It was like his body was anchored to the bed, where it was safe.

_Safe from what?_

His mother’s footsteps moved away, growing slowly distant as she retired to her own room. The silence around him was deafening, as if the Empress had taken all signs of life with her.

He _should_ sleep. There was no point in thinking over a fear he couldn’t understand. It was only a girl sleeping opposite him – nothing more.

…

But he’d _always_ been able to understand his fears, or at least trust them. There was always a good reason for them, no matter how randomly they appeared or how unthreatening a situation seemed. There had to be something, staring him in the face, that he was missing.

He stared at his bedroom door, which he’d firmly locked after entering. Feeling capable of moving at last, he got to his feet, picking up the nearby candle by the holder,  and approached the door. Maybe he could simply _talk_ to Akina. If she was just an innocent victim of trauma, he could try and get answers from her, get her to open up, and that would dispel any misconceptions he had about her. Maybe it would help them both sleep easier.

He took a tiny brass key from his pocket, put it inside the keyhole and turned it. He pushed the door open, and instead of hesitating, he marched to Akina’s door and knocked immediately, three solid raps. There was only silence from the other side. He expected something from her: a sound that gave away her presence; a shuffle, or a whimper. But there was nothing, like the room had always been empty. 

Frustration rose and he couldn’t bear to just wait outside the door. With a small amount of force, he pushed it open. Much like the night before, the room was dark, like an undisturbed cave. He lifted his candle up slightly, allowing the light to reach the corners of the room, lighting up the walls and furniture. But Akina herself was nowhere to be seen. He began to investigate, finding all cupboards and draws completely bare, wardrobe empty except for two unused dresses. More importantly, the bed in the centre of the room was unoccupied. The sheets were pulled back and crumpled like someone had just been sleeping there.

He looked behind and around him, shining the candlelight on every space. His mother had left only moments ago and the door hadn’t opened again since. Akina had to be in the room somewhere. A sickening dread came over him as he stood in darkness, like there was something he couldn’t see.

Something watching him.

He craved to hold a sword between his hands, regretting the decision not to bring one that lay in his room. His gi felt thin, unable to protect him from the slash of a knife. He faced the empty bed, staring at the wrinkled sheets, looking for any sudden movements.

He began to realise something. His eyesight and attention to detail was better than most, meaning he could glimpse things others couldn’t.

There was a shadow above the head of the bed, and it didn’t resemble a normal shadow. It had a distinctive shape, long and defined, like a serpent sliding across the wall. It suddenly moved on its own, even though nothing was casting it.

_Instincts._

Just in time, Jack ducked. An enormous weapon, resembling a lance, barely avoided his head and rammed into the far wall. A newfound terror spread into his chest, making his breath fall short. He tried to regain air through several long exhales, hands on his bent knees. The candle fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor, the flame extinguished from the impact.

Heavy footsteps reached his ears and the swishing of a dress against the floorboards. He stayed kneeling down, almost afraid to look up.

“Well, well. I _am_ surprised you never recognized me.”

Akina’s voice – Jack knew that without turning to face her – but the tone was completely different to the quiet, meek voice he associated her with.

“I don’t know what else I expected from you, samurai,” Akina continued. He could feel a small rush of air as she stopped just behind him. Then a murmur into his ear: “How incredibly observant you are.”

Jack’s heart rose from his chest to his throat. He hadn’t understood his instincts until now, but it all made sense: the anger in her eyes, her coldness, the strange ink-like shadow crawling above the bed.

_No. Please, no._

“It has been a long time, Samurai Jack.”

Jack finally stood to face ‘Akina’. Her figure was tall and confident before him, in the same long dress, eyes like lanterns in the darkness, each now bearing a single red flame. The figure of black and the flaming eyes told him it could only be one being.

He addressed the being with a solemn voice.

“Hello, Aku.”


	4. A Very Real Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Sorry this took a while to upload! I've got multiple writing projects on the go at the moment, which means I sometimes have less time to work on this than before, but I swear I'm never abandoning it!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading and leaving kudos and comments! I really do appreciate it, especially considering this fandom is pretty quiet nowadays. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

In a moment where two enemies face each other, after months or even years of build-up, time slows down.

Many thoughts will come to a warrior’s head, and he only has a second to process them, gather them into a coherent strategy, before he strikes his opponent.

This was how Jack felt as he stared at the thing that everyone, himself included, had been calling a woman for the past two days. He could see the truth so clearly now: the inhuman eyes, seething with hatred as they locked onto him. It could only be Aku, and he cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

For eternity it seemed, they stood there, waiting to see who would move first. Jack’s body was screaming at him, desiring the one tool he needed in his hands. But it was still in his chamber, out of reach. How could he possibly grab it?

Perhaps if he timed it carefully…

Almost without thinking, Jack turned on his heel and ran from the room, feeling footsteps follow at a near-impossible speed. Someone must have heard them as they echoed through the halls, but Jack couldn’t stop to worry about it. What mattered was trapping the demon, keeping him away from those he could harm, before Jack alerted his parents.

He saw the glint of his katana in the darkness. There was breathing behind him – Akina’s breath, or more accurately, Aku’s, and it was so close he could feel the rush of air on his neck. Before any contact could be made, Jack had leapt into the air, snatched his weapon from the wall and landed on his feet at the other end of the room.

Aku was growling at him, but not with the raspy, inhuman voice Jack knew him for. He was stuck with the young female voice, a demented edge to it now he was screaming at Jack with all his effort. He could glimpse his figure deforming around the head and shoulders. It seemed he was trying to change his shape, but for some reason, he couldn’t do it.

When he moved closer, Jack held his sword upright, prepared to attack.

The warrior swung at him, but Aku dodged like a fly avoiding a hand, and before Jack knew it, he’d disappeared from view. Jack cursed under his breath, frustration building.

“Where are you, coward?” he shouted.

There was high-pitched laughter from somewhere he couldn’t see. His mind raced with a million questions as he stood tall and looked around the room, his katana raised. Why was Aku here? Why had he chosen to reveal himself?

And most of all, _how was he still alive?_

He wanted to scream, the unfairness of it all a terrible weight on his shoulders. But he tried to clear his head, growing aware of sounds all around him: footsteps, quiet chuckling, scratching. He expected to see Aku’s true form at any moment: large and intimidating, swirling in and out of doorways, taunting him as he avoided the sword’s touch. A part of him wondered, why hadn’t he transformed yet? It would easily give him the upper hand, but it seemed he was staying in human form.

As this thought distracted him, he was knocked to the floor by something unseen, so violently he felt the impact of the floor against his head. His vision blurred and he felt the room spinning, but he got to his feet almost instantly, just as a black hand reached out of the shadows, aiming for his neck. Jack stopped it with his blade, the sharp metal pressing against it, but unable to cut through it.

It was more solid than he was expecting. Another fist tried to grab him, but Jack wrestled him to the floor, rolling him over so he could crawl on top. He could now look upon his entire figure as it was bathed in moonlight. Compared to the shy, innocent Akina he’d met before, this human form was staring at him like an animal, baring her teeth as she snarled, stretching the attractive features and making them ugly. The pale skin was also stained by black patches, like puddles of ink. They were moving around the body, creeping to the face and slithering down the fingers.

As Jack pinned Aku’s hands to the floor, the inky marks were wet to the touch, and he nearly recoiled in disgust. He still wondered why Aku hadn’t returned to his true form, but unwilling to waste time, he placed the hilt of his sword under the demon’s chin, using another hand to keep the body pinned down.

And then, a horrifying realization dawned on him. Aku seemed to realise it too, black lips pulling back into a grin.

“Well, samurai,” he said, chuckling. “This is _very_ interesting.”

“Be quiet,” Jack snapped.

“Why? What will you do to me?” Aku’s eyebrows raised right up to his hairline, daring him to answer. “Or, more accurately, what _can_ you do?”

Jack stared at the sword in his hands like it had betrayed him. In his desperation to attack the demon and be rid of him once again, he had briefly forgotten that circumstances were not the same as they once were. Jack could not rely on the swing of a sword, since this blade was not the one that could harm him.

Only one sword in the universe could do that, and he had lost it a long time ago.

The two were still for a long moment, the room silent except for Jack’s heavy breathing. His heart hammered against his chest. It seemed a year without practicing battle was enough to lose the fitness he once had. The tip of the blade was still under Aku’s chin, and Jack wanted nothing more than to press down and hear the sound of the neck being crushed. To test the waters, he gently allowed the blade to press into the skin.

Aku jolted, gave a little cough as if something was lodged in his throat, but there was no sign of any damage – no blood, no blackness. The splotches around his body seemed to convulse at the pressure of the sword, but the area Jack had targeted was unaffected. It only made Aku’s smile grow wider.

In a louder volume than intended, Jack yelled and pushed Aku out of his grip. As he fell back, the completely ordinary katana clattered to the floor, as if to mock him. It didn’t help that Aku was still sniggering to himself as he sat up.

“What a shame,” Aku said, balancing himself on his elbows. “You thought you were so _powerful,_ samurai _–_ always the superior one, yes?” His white teeth seemed to glint as he smiled. “How things have changed.”

Jack’s breath was short in his throat, feeling pretty powerless lying there beside Aku, his hair a frayed mess as it fell around his temples. His forehead still throbbed with pain from where it had hit the floor. As the two of them just lay there, energy almost fully spent, in a temporary silence, Jack felt his disbelief of the situation building. He was in a delirious state, partly caused by lack of sleep, partly by the terror that now kept him wide awake.

He could have laughed out loud, but his anger overrode the urge to do so. It took all his effort to utter his next words. “I demand to know… how you ended up here. How did you… how did you fool them into believing…?” He trailed off, realising his voice was shaking. 

“Yes, I’m sure you want to know the details of my little… resurrection, I should say?” Aku asked with a hint of amusement, cocking his head to one side so the black hair fell down his chest. “It’s been an interesting journey. Death was enjoyable for a time, but it couldn’t last forever. I think my subjects will be missing me by now, don’t you?”

He ended this thought with a raspy chuckle, strangely unfamiliar in this new female voice. Jack’s nails dug into his palms as he rose to his feet, standing over Aku so his shadow fell over his body. Moonlight shone on the floor around him, like a strange aura, alighting his smooth, pale face as he stared up at him.  

“You were destroyed,” Jack said, voice still trembling. He jabbed a forefinger at him. “I _know_ I destroyed you, it happened before my eyes!”

“You can try to explain this with logic if you wish, samurai, but the fact remains,” Aku gestured to himself with open arms. “Here I am, clearly not dead.”

“Why…” He had too many questions on the tip of his tongue, and it nearly rendered him speechless. “Why are you… like _this_?”

Aku looked confused for a moment, before looking down at his body, and seeming to remember what he looked like.

“Ah, yes,” he exclaimed, amused. “Well, I doubt I could have travelled far in my original form. This disguise is an extremely useful tool; mortals are so quick to help an injured woman, you know. It is rather pathetic on their part, but at least it made things easier for me.”

He paused to run a hand through his long hair, pinching the ends between his fingertips and studying them. “I admit this form was hard to accustom to, at first. But I am nothing if not… adaptable.”

There was a slyness in his amber eyes as he spoke the word, and it made the prince’s temper flare. He was hoping he would wake up from this nightmare any moment now. It was too impossible and terrifying to be real, surely?

_Please._ He prayed silently. _Let me wake._

“You realise,” Jack continued, “whatever you were planning with this façade is now useless? You have shown yourself to me, and even if you hadn’t, I would have discovered your identity soon enough. Nothing will stop me from throwing you out of this castle myself.”

“You’ll throw me out, you say? That’s your _grand plan_?” Aku stroked his chin with his forefinger and thumb, as if his red beard still grew there. His smile had morphed into a deadly scowl, seeming to emanate every malicious thought in his head. “You would set me loose in the world you want to protect? Don’t you care about your people, Jack? Don’t you care what I could _do_ to them?”

Jack went silent. It was true Aku was weak in a human form, but he was still the same, evil creature on the inside. He couldn’t risk his murderous intentions on the population, no matter how different he seemed, and especially when Jack himself didn’t possess the means to kill him.

“I will tell my father everything,” he argued. “You can’t avoid that. Once he knows your identity, he shall imprison you until we can destroy you permanently.”

He marched towards the door, trying to ignore Aku’s gaze following him.

“Oh, you’ll tell him, will you?” Jack’s back was turned but he could hear the demon scrambling to his feet. “You’ll tell _daddy-dearest_ that Aku is still alive? After everything you did to make sure I was dead?”

Jack stopped in his tracks, hand inches from the door-handle.

“You would crush his spirit like that?” Aku murmured, the female voice sending chills down the prince’s spine. “You want to see the disappointed look on his face when he realises that _you,_ who promised to avenge your people, failed to do your duty?”

Jack knew the game being played here. Aku was a master manipulator, and was tampering with his mind, trying to make him believe things that weren’t true. He knew how to ignore it, how to shield himself from evil, having experienced Aku enough to be familiar with his strategies. So why did he feel something holding him back, taking away his urge to do what was required?

He turned and met Aku straight in the eyes; or, at least, his human eyes. It was strange to see him as this woman, with eyes that shone like jewels, raven-black hair and ghostly-white skin. Despite his appearance, Jack felt that old fear rooting itself into his stomach; the feeling he’d had whenever Aku had confronted him or sent his drones and assassins after him.

He’d have given anything to never feel like this again, and yet, here they were, just when he thought his hardship was over.

The thought of his father’s disappointed face scared him, and the fact Aku’s words were affecting him was even more terrifying. Tearing his gaze away, Jack took his key from his pocket and locked the door, keeping them both inside. Aku shuffled beside him, clearly unsettled by it. And that was when an idea came to the young prince’s head.

“You are right,” he admitted, turning to face Aku. “I cannot kill you without the sword.”

Aku smiled victoriously. “No, you cannot.”

“But _you_.” The sudden change in Jack’s tone wiped the smile off Aku’s face. “I can tell you are weak. While we fought, you didn’t shapeshift _once_. Correct me if I’m wrong, but that is unlike you, Aku.”

For the first time, the demon went quiet, looking as guilt-ridden as a child stealing sweets. He straightened up, avoiding eye contact with Jack. “I am simply comfortable with this form. I never _have_ to change my shape.”

“It is what you have always done and what I always expect from you,” Jack asserted. “You may talk about this form being a choice, but I do _not_ believe it was a choice.”

Jack folded his arms as he watched Aku shuffle his feet, finally believing he’d found a weakness. “I believe you are in this form _… unwillingly_.”

“Nonsense,” Aku spat.

“Then show me your true self.” Jack held his hands out invitingly. “Prove you _are_ the Aku I remember.”

The demon didn’t speak for a moment, taking an exasperated breath and letting his orange gaze flit around the room.

“No,” he eventually answered.

“Why not?” asked Jack.

“I would not be so foolish to show myself here!” he suddenly shouted.

Jack smiled. “You lie.”

Aku let out an animalistic growl, spinning away so violently that his hair bounced against his shoulders.

“You are trapped like this,” Jack taunted. “You are far too arrogant to hide in a body that isn’t your own. If you were your true self, you would have changed back by now.”

“You will not intimidate me,” Aku snarled, sending a hateful look his way. “I may not look as I once did, but you know who I am and what I can do.”

As he faced him in a battle-like stance, Jack noticed how his human skin was still covered in those strange, inky patches that moved around him like worms. It was like Aku’s real appearance was desperate to take shape but didn’t have the strength for it, so only a hint of it was able to emerge.

Ignoring Aku’s glare, Jack slowly walked to his window, where the moonlight continued to shine through the panes. A silence fell over them, filled only with their thoughts; a momentary truce, until one of them thought of a compromise. This was unique compared to all of Jack’s previous encounters with Aku. He briefly thought of the time he’d seen him as a woman named Ikra, who had lured him in like a temptress, deliberate deception on Aku’s part, and he’d abandoned the disguise once his goal had been achieved. Was ‘Akina’ just another deception? Another ploy to lure him in?

It couldn’t be. It was obvious that the human standing behind him did not possess the power Aku once had – not the power he had possessed as Ikra.

Aku was too weak to kill Jack in his current state, which gave him some comfort, but Jack was unable to kill Aku either. They could battle one another with fists or words, fighting until they were both exhausted, when there was nothing more to do but collapse in surrender. They could weaken each other, cut open painful wounds, spill blood, drive each other insane if they wished.

But neither could die. There was no end goal that would satisfy them both.

“I do not appreciate silence, samurai,” a scornful voice echoed from the other end of the room. “Are you going to talk anymore, or do I have to take that key from you myself? I would very much like my room back.”

Jack exhaled, and turned to face Aku, whose anger so clearly flared in his eyes. It was quite a sight – seeing those orange eyes in the darkness of his room, standing out like two fireflies. Most people would have been terrified, but Jack wasn’t like other people, for he knew Aku, and he knew, like many things, anger made Aku weak. It was something he could use to his advantage.

“All right, Aku,” he began, walking closer with both hands behind his back. “We have lost the powers we had, meaning we cannot defeat each other like this.”

He pretended not to hear Aku scoff under his breath. “Because of that, there is little point in physical battle when it would be to no avail. Therefore, I have a proposition.”

The demon blinked as if he hadn’t heard properly. Then a slow smile formed, tight and close-lipped. He appeared to be holding back laughter.

“You are making a deal with me now?” he asked.

“I am,” Jack replied calmly. “I do not know why you are here, why you look like this, or what your plans are. But I do know that when you live within these walls, there is little you can do without being watched. If you wish to remain unharmed, you will stay in this room, and I shan’t be letting you out of my sight.”

As expected, Aku burst into hearty laughter. It was high-pitched and screechy in his female voice, but the arrogance was still there. He clutched his waist, as if he was about to keel over, and had to exhale deeply before speaking again.

“Not only do you think you can strike a deal with Aku, but you want him to do as you _say_? Like a trained dog?”

“If you wish to remain unharmed, yes,” Jack repeated calmly.

“Have you forgotten everything about me? Has your family life numbed your mind so much that you remember nothing about the past? I am immortal and all-powerful – only _one thing_ in the universe can kill me, and you have lost it. What exactly are you going to do that will harm me in any – AGH!”

There was a sudden swipe, too quick to see with the naked eye, before Aku leapt back with a scream, hand clutching his right arm. Jack watched the way his expression crumpled, eyes squeezing shut as he succumbed to pain. He had used the katana to cut into Aku’s arm, and as he’d hoped, the effects of it were showing. There was now a slit in the upper arm, nestled in the bend above the elbow, and a trail of blood seeped out, dark red, a hint of black within it. A combination of both Aku’s essence, and very real human blood.

“As I thought.” Jack confirmed. “You have human skin. I think you’ll find it is more sensitive than your own.”

Amber eyes locked onto the wound in shock, his mouth agape as the blood oozed out and dripped to the floor.

“This can’t be, I…” Aku shook his head, like he didn’t want to believe it, wetting his bottom lip with a nervous tongue.

“I’m sure that hurts, doesn’t it?” Jack asked, feeling a dark pleasure at seeing Aku in pain. “That is how it feels to be injured as a human. It seems you are closer to human than your true self. So, please be aware, Aku: I cannot kill you, but I _can_ hurt you.”

“No!”

Jack had expected Aku to be angry, but not on the verge of a breakdown. He was practically screaming at him, before turning away to pace the room like an animal in a cage. For good measure, Jack went back to his window and made sure the latch was secured. His enemy was well and truly trapped, and there was no running from it.

Aku’s breathing was heavy as he paced, echoing throughout the room, as well as the drip-dripping of blood from his wound. The black dress made him almost invisible, only a distinct shadow at the far wall giving away his presence. Jack kept silent, watching his movements like a captor eyeing his prisoner.

It was like this for a good few minutes, before eventually, an odd calmness settled over them. Aku’s back was turned, staring at the wall in front of him as though there was something of value to be found there. It was not like him to be a quiet, which made Jack think he had finally rendered him powerless. Despite this, he knew Aku never gave up completely, so had to prepare for any change in his demeanour.

After a few more moments, the shadowed figure turned away from the wall, glaring right into Jack’s face. “I am not willing to obey every word you say, samurai. But I _am_ willing to live within these walls without a fuss if there is nothing else to be done.”

Jack nodded, satisfied for the most part. “In that case,” he said, “I have two more conditions for you.”

Amber eyes rolled impatiently. “What?” Aku retorted.

“You will not lay a hand on me. That is the first. Secondly, you will keep your hands off my father, my mother, and anyone else I tell you to. This is my home, and you will live by my rules.”

“I just told you I am not willing to bend to your rules,” Aku snapped with bared teeth.

“These are my _only_ rules. You will not do harm to anyone I care about, or you know exactly what will happen.” He deliberately flashed his katana in the moonlight, showing the smear of blood that remained on its edge. Fear briefly flashed in Aku’s eyes, though he tried not to show it.

“… Fine. I can accept that.” Aku paused to place his hands behind his back. “On the condition that you ensure my safety here.”

“And why would I do that?” Jack asked scathingly. He couldn’t believe the question was even being asked.

“Because if you do so, I will uphold my end of the bargain until we come to a final agreement. I shan’t harm anyone you care about, and in the end will find a way to live here peacefully. Do you understand that?”

“You will not be living here forever, demon.”

“It is either that, _samurai,_ or you trust me not to harm anyone. And you are not going to risk that, are you?”

There was a pause. Jack to admit he wouldn’t risk that. But to live with Aku under his roof, for who knew how long; there was an equal amount of risk involved in that. He met Aku’s steely gaze, feeling frustratingly small before him. He supposed, until something better could be done, and while it gave him the opportunity to inform his parents of the danger…

“All right, Aku,” he reluctantly said. “I also accept your terms.”

A strange silence set in as he realised what he had agreed to. One question appeared to pass between the prince and the demon: what could they do now? How were they supposed to act in these circumstances? How could they possible be… _peaceful_?

“Well…” he began to say, “You will of course be sleeping here tonight.” It was odd to say those words aloud.

“How thoughtful of you,” Aku muttered. “But it is bold of you to assume I would _sleep_.”

“It does not matter to me what you do, as long as you remain here.”

Jack distracted himself by double-checking the windows and doors were locked tightly, no matter how many times Aku sent hostile glares in his direction. Sharing his chamber with him was an uncomfortable notion at best, but he felt confident enough in his ability to watch Aku closely, as well as the fact he’d agreed not to harm innocents.

This was perhaps optimistic for a demon who made false promises, but Jack remained sure that he would put a stop to it if Aku were to go back on his words.

When he was sure the room was secure, Jack walked to his bed, sparing a glance at Aku. He had now skulked into a far corner that the moon’s light failed to reach, his body hunching over and collapsing to the floor. Now he was just a small black mass, his figure only revealed by the occasional shuffling, or the movement of an arm as he scratched his head.

Jack watched him for a few moments. It was like he had a captured animal in his room, which should be chained up to keep everyone safe. Instead it was free in his own home – a very real and dangerous threat. As he sat on the edge of his bed, Jack wanted to keep watching him. Closing his eyes for even a second meant his guard would be down. He subconsciously lay further into his pillows and brought the bedsheets around him, but kept his gaze on Aku’s shadow.

Jack thought of his mother and father sleeping above him, peacefully unaware of what had taken place. For all they knew, the palace was safe, and they had performed a great duty by helping a stranger in need. Jack wanted to scream; pull out the real Aku from inside the human shell that had deceived his family; tear off the mask with his bare hands, find a way to show them who Akina really was.

The anger made his breathing quicken, his heart thrash against his chest as if desperate to get out. Nonetheless, fatigue was winning against anger, and his eyelids were growing heavy.

No. He wouldn’t sleep yet.

He moved his legs so they were crossed, sitting in a prayer-like position, and hunching his shoulders as he focused all his energy on watching Aku. The shadow moved occasionally, and Jack felt his body jolt him into awareness every time it happened. He never saw the amber eyes glowing, so assumed Aku either had his back turned or had succumbed to sleep.

_Could_ demons even sleep? Did they care? Was Aku far too proud to make time for it? Jack wasn’t sure why this question was bothering him so much, when all he should care about was that Aku was here in the first place. More questions came his way, keeping his mind awake and slightly frenzied.

_How are you alive?_ He wanted to shout it, so desperately. _What happened that day, after I used the sword on you? What do you plan to do here?_

His eyelids were nearly closed now, and Aku’s shadow was an indistinct blotch in the darkness, difficult to focus on. _Why did you have to come back?_

Something stung his eyes, and he tried to blink it way, but it clung to his lashes, threatening to fall. He didn’t know if it came from desperation to sleep, or desperation for this to be one of his nightmares. He never wished for nightmares, but this time, he would give anything to be inside one.

And that was when a single tear fell from his eyes – the last thing he remembered before he finally let sleep take him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was eerily quiet at _The Red Dragon_ that night.

Jared, the young bartender, with freckles and a mop of golden-blonde hair, was usually run off his feet on evenings like this. The pub was a small hut in the centre of his village, and he would usually be serving the many familiar faces of his community. More often than not, the room would be full to the brim with patrons, sending friendly smiles his way when entering, some individuals sitting directly at his bar, while others stayed in groups and gathered in corners.

Tonight, only a handful of people were present, spreading across the room like an uneven array of insects. Two sat at the bar, shoulders hunched over and hands around their goblets, while a young couple sat at the table in the farthest corner, foreheads together, the man’s hand curling around the woman’s bare shoulder as he brought her closer, as if to tell her secrets.

At the bar, one of the patrons – an older man with greying hair and embroidered cloak – sat directly in front of Jared, listening to him chat with half-open eyes. The handle of a katana was visible by his waist, and the glint of a blade from further below.

“So, do you believe me?” Jared asked him, after about ten minutes of one-sided conversation.

The man looked up and met his eyes, like he’d just woken from a dream. Jared guessed he might not have been paying much attention. “I don’t know, son,” he eventually replied, running a hand over his beard. “Should I?”

Jared tutted as he wiped the inside of a dirty goblet. “It’s all the locals talk about. They think there’s some kind of monster in the forests. My dad says it’s just an animal – a bear or puma, maybe – but what if… what if a part of Aku’s magic was left behind?”

“What if, indeed?” the man asked, a wry smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

Jared felt a prickle of irritation in his stomach, sensing he wasn’t being taken seriously.

“It’s not just me!” he said defensively. “There are a great many people who think the same thing!”

“Well, you and your people can think whatever you like.” The man was suddenly fixing him with a steely look, slamming his goblet down. “But we all know Aku is gone, and anything to do with him is gone too. Perhaps it’s taking some of us a while to accept that.”

Jared stiffened under his glare, noticing how much older than him he was in the room’s candlelight. There was a much wiser look in his wrinkled eyes, despite his drunk demeanour, and Jared didn’t doubt that if there were to be an argument, he had neither the experience nor the sharp tongue to outdo him.

Regardless, the young bartender shook his head, turning away to place the cup on the shelf behind him.

“Well, I believe there’s something in it,” he said a little briskly, busying himself with wiping the counters.

The other man didn’t seem to wish to speak further, going silent behind him. When Jared turned back to remove a stray cup, he caught the glint of the katana in the corner of his eye. Jared had to admit he found it daunting. The man had come here a few times before, so was familiar enough for Jared to strike conversation. But he was obviously a warrior; a skilled one, most likely, judging by the size of his weapon, and the wary looks people would send him when he entered the room.

Jared sent a look to the only other person who had dared to sit at the bar. Their face was hidden by a hood, a woollen cape around their shoulders. A pair of hands were dressed in black leather gloves as they lay flat on the table. He didn’t seem to have a weapon, but Jared couldn’t be sure that was the case, judging by their strangely still presence. He was only a man of twenty, thrown into a job when he’d needed to provide for his family, but he’d seen enough in the last six years to be able to judge character. He knew when something was suspicious.

Carefully, he walked to the other end of the bar, placing one hand on its surface as he reached the hooded figure.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” he asked with a hint of caution.

The figure shifted in his seat for a moment, before answering, “No, thank you.”

Jared was caught completely off-guard as he heard their voice. It was light, gentle, rather beautiful, and definitely not a man’s.  

“Oh, um…” He didn’t quite know what to say. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were—”

“But you might be able to help with something else,” the female stranger continued as if she hadn’t heard him, pushing her hood back slightly to reveal deep brown eyes that stared into his. “Tell me more about that ‘monster’ rumour.”

Jared swallowed, wiping his drink-stained hands on his apron. Then, he put his elbows on the bar and leaned closer. “You really want to know?” he asked quietly.

The woman nodded, the look in her eyes so intense Jared was worried he might lose himself in that gaze.

“Uh, well…” Jared checked for anyone who might be listening in, but when he saw no eyes were on them, he continued to speak in a whisper. “I haven’t seen it myself, but locals say the monster in the forest is a darkness conjured by Aku. It hunts people in the night, then just disappears, without even hurting anyone. If it was made by Aku, you would expect it to be violent, wouldn’t you?”

“I suppose,” the woman answered.

“It never happens like that. It’s something that follows you, but never quite catches up. People come in here with their faces white as ghosts. They tell me these stories and I can see the terror in their eyes. And every single person, no matter how different the stories are, has said the shadow following them was Aku, without question.”

“But how can that be?” the woman asked, drawing circles on the table with a gloved finger. “Aku has been gone for a long time. This could be a story made up by lunatics to scare people.”

“Yes, you’re not the only one to suggest that,” Jared said with a nod, “but it’s like I say: I _know_ fear. I _know_ those people were afraid of something real. Anyone that frightened wouldn’t lie about something like this.”

“So, in conclusion, it’s definitely Aku?” the woman asked sceptically.

Jared hesitated, biting his lip as he searched for a verdict. “Well… I don’t know _that_ ,” he admitted, “but it could be a _weak_ form of him? Something that was left behind after he was destroyed?”

The woman appeared to consider this, watching Jared with an expression he couldn’t quite read. She stared like he was the most intriguing thing she’d ever seen, but something told him things were running through her mind that certainly weren’t about him.

“I appreciate you telling me this.” Without warning, she broke eye contact and slid off her seat, adjusting her hood so it kept most of her face covered. “If you don’t mind, could you point me in the direction of –”

“Hold it right there.”

Jared’s breath hitched in panic. The swordsman to her right was staring venomously at her, sliding off his own seat, hand moving to the hilt of his katana. “You’ve got a nerve being out here alone, asking about such things,” he said gruffly, walking slowly towards her.

Jared held up his young hands, desperate to ease the tension. “Come on,” he tried, “she wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

“Shut it,” the swordsman snapped, keeping his eyes on the woman.

Jared immediately went quiet.

“Now, are you going to answer me, girl?” He strode right up to her, fully unsheathing his katana, the blade glowing in the candlelight. The couple in the corner now had their full attention on the scene, the woman’s arms around her partner’s neck as she watched.

The stranger in the hood, however, barely moved. She simply stood there, squaring out the swordsman who was much broader and taller than she was. Even if she was foolish for standing her ground, Jared had to admire her bravery.

“I don’t have to tell you anything, sir,” she replied calmly.

Jared had to hold back a screech of panic as the swordsman marched forward, took hold of the woman’s hood and pulled it down.

Jared’s mouth fell open as he looked at her. Instead of the distinctive Japanese features he was used to seeing, this woman had a large face, freckles, and tanned skin. Her hair was a brilliant, bold red, filled with curls, strands of it poking out of her collar. The smoothness of her cheeks and youthfulness in her eyes made Jared guess she was only slightly older than he was.

“Not only a woman, but a foreigner,” the swordsman said gruffly, in clear disapproval. “Who are you? Why are you here asking questions?”

She shook her head, her expression bored. “That isn’t your concern.”

Then the swordsman took his katana and pressed the edge against her neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make her step back. He gripped the back of her cloak to make sure she couldn’t move away.

“Stop,” Jared pleaded, feeling an urge to step in with his bare hands and help her somehow.

But it soon became clear he didn’t need to.

There was a swift kick, so fast he didn’t see it happen, and the swordsman keeled over. The woman freed herself from his grip, snatching his katana as it was dropped, and held it up with surprising strength, aiming it at his throat. Jared stood with his mouth agape, his hands still in the air defensively, even though he was safely behind the bar. He couldn’t predict what the woman would do next. Moments ago, he’d been afraid for _her_ life. Now, he was afraid for everyone else.

“I’m going to walk out of here,” she announced, keeping the sword raised, “and if anyone follows me, I’ll kill you without hesitation.”

There was a tense silence. Jared half-expected the swordsman to challenge her again, but the alcohol had probably done something to his usually alert brain, and he just stood there, aghast. Jared could almost say he looked offended by what had happened.

“No-one?” She asked, turning to look around the room. The couple in the corner were watching her in fascination, and Jared thought he saw the man resist a smile. “Good.”

She slowly side-stepped towards the door, katana still in her grasp, holding it so expertly it was like a part of her arm. She suddenly locked eyes with Jared from across the room. “What was your name?” she asked.

Jared swallowed hard, finally lowering his hands. “Uh… it’s Jared.”

“Can you point me in the direction of a blacksmith, Jared?”

Jared blinked, aware of the room’s eyes on him. “T-take a right turn and follow the path. Keep heading South and you’ll find one. It’s the best one around.”

What did she want with a blacksmith when she had a perfect weapon in her hand? He would have questioned her, but didn’t have the nerve to do it.

“Thank you,” she said, pulling the door open with her spare hand. Replacing her hood, she gazed smugly at the swordsman. “And thank _you_ for the weapon. I’ll cherish it for the rest of my life.”

With those parting words, she took off into the night, door blowing shut behind her, and the room was left in a stunned silence. Jared looked nervously at the swordsman who stood there in disbelief for a moment, his hand open where his katana once was. Then he turned and walked back to his seat, shoulders slightly hunched, his expression one of humiliation.

Jared approached him from behind the bar. “Can I get you anything else?”

The swordsman shook his head, his eyes still huge from shock. “No, son. I just want my bloody sword back.”


End file.
